


So Much More

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby is moving for Stiles, but Peter needs to feel it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "hira hira" which translates as "flutter", so this is where my mind immediately went.

It's been six days since Stiles told him he felt the cub move. Six days since his mate accepted their child, admitted he loves it.

Six days of Peter desperate to feel the movement beneath the palm of his hand. He can hear the heartbeat, has been able to since before Stiles discovered he was pregnant, but the reality of the life growing inside the boy has finally sunk in for both of them.

No longer just a thought, a hope, a desire, but a reality.

For six nights he's pulled a still resistant Stiles into his arms to sleep, his hands light on the bulge of his stomach. The cub rides high and forward, growing every day. It's healthy and stable and with Stiles now almost desperate to make up for months of negligence, being fed plenty of nutritious food. 

His mate feels guilt that he's harmed the baby, fear that it will be undersized, abnormal even, despite all of Deaton's reassurances. More than once Peter has found him wrapped around his womb, weeping for forgiveness.

Peter's given it willingly. His own attention to the food Stiles eats and the exercise he gets has kept the cub on track, but his forgiveness isn't the one Stiles seeks.

They are both caught waiting. He to feel his cub move. Stiles for it to be born healthy and hearty.

Peter's wait will be over first.

Tonight he pulled Stiles close, ignoring his whining protests, his flushed cheeks and snapping eyes. Lifting his t-shirt, he placed his hands on his stomach and his head against Stiles' own heartbeat. It took nearly an hour but his grumbling mate finally slipped into sleep, and now Peter waits, listening to the beating hearts held in his hands, wanting desperately to feel movement.

The need for sleep drags at him, but he forces himself to stay awake, his eyes open, his mind as alert as he can make it.

His desire to feel this baffles him. It's a joy, of course, but it'll come. From Marta's pregnancies he knows full well that the one carrying the cub feels the first movements internally sometimes weeks before anyone can feel it from the outside.

But, he's impatient. This tiny creature secure in his mate's womb is the future, the glue that will cement his power base, but also so much more.

He needs this.

So caught up in his thoughts, Peter nearly misses it.

A tiny flutter beneath his right hand, a ripple across Stiles' taut belly, a heartbeat growing louder.

Their cub.

Shocking tears sting his eyes and he clutches Stiles tighter, making him grumble in his sleep. He's beginning to understand just what the 'so much more' is.

And he finds his own heart beating faster as the truth worms its way into his brain.

He loves his cub.

His heart isn't dead after all.

End


End file.
